Rockets, missiles and like flying objects (for brevity's sake reference will be made henceforth to rockets only, but this is not to be construed as implying a limitation to the scope and possible applications of the invention) are provided with a plurality of symmetrically arranged fins, the slant of which with respect to a plane perpendicular to the axis of the flying object can be changed during the flight to control the same according to a predetermined flight plan. Said fins are ordinarily retracted prior to launching the rocket and assume an extended position, outwardly of the rocket body, when the same leaves the launching pad. In flight, the fins remain oriented in the vicinity of a plane perpendicular to the rocket axis. However, they are not rigidly fixed and their slant with respect to that plane may be changed due to the flight, in order to carry out the predetermined flight plan. A programmed flight control apparatus determines what the slant of the fins should be at each point of time and sends a signal to that effect to actuating means which concurrently control the orientation of the fins. A plurality of fins, e.g., four of them or more, are generally symmetrically disposed about the periphery of the rocket and at or near the base of the rocket and they are concurrently actuated to assume the desired slant by a centralized kinematic mechanism.
Existing mechanisms for controlling the slant of the fins are not satisfactory for many reasons, in particular because they are extremely complicated and take up more space than is desired in view of the fact that they must be housed in the inside of the rocket, where space saving is a primary consideration. Furthermore, their very complication creates the possibility of malfunctions or even failure.
It is a purpose of this invention to eliminate these drawbacks, and specifically, to provide a flight control device, applicable to a flying object assembly such as a rocket assembly, comprising means for imparting to the fins the slant desired at any moment of the flight, which is simple, space-saving and of low cost.
It is another purpose of this invention to provide such a device which is effective and free from the danger of failure or malfunctions.
It is a further purpose of the invention to provide such a device which is composed of a minimum of component parts.
It is a still further purpose of this invention to provide such a device that is economical and easy to assemble and to operate.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.